


My Bully Mate

by Horror21



Category: my wolf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror21/pseuds/Horror21
Summary: What happens if your mate happens to be your bully.





	1. Chapter 1

Okay so I started writing this book on my other reading account aka Wattpad. If you would like to read those stories on there just go on wattpad and you can add me and my name is Swapfellsans221 at @killingstalking21. Hope you enjoy this new story.


	2. My Bully

Grayson P.O.V

"Hey Gayson are you ready for another beating?"Jack yells. Oh god not this again I can't handle any more beatings I already have to explain the bruises to my mom and dad. I try to walk away then something huge blocks my path. "Hey fag where are you going didn't you hear me?" he says. I have my earplugs in so, I can only hear a little of what he is saying I stand there watching him yell at me then someone pulls him back and says something to him. "Hey kid are you okay did he hurt you?" said the stranger. He is really handsome and I wished he could carry me in his arms. "Yeah I'm okay."I said "My name is Devin by the way."he said. His voice made me blush a lot it sounded like angles that has fallen from heaven to come get me. "Grayson nice to meet you."I said. He just stared at me with his blue eyes. "Hey have you found your mate yet?" he asked. I blushed "No not yet but I'm still waiting until my birthday." "When is your birthday?" Devin asked. "Tomorrow actually and my family can't wait until then they won't stop talking about it."I said laughing. He just looked at me in a weird manner. "What did I do something wrong."I asked. "No, it's just your laugh it's so cute it sounds like a little puppy." Devin said. I blushed then the bell rang so I had to go to class. "Bye see you later Devin." I said.


	3. The B-Day Surprise

Devin P.O.V

God Grayson I want him badly to badly he is just so cute to cute and also emo. The way he blushed made me want to kiss his tiny mouth. His laugh matches him perfectly I can't explain how much I want him. I have to get rid of that Jack guy because he keeps messing with my little Gray Baby. Oh there's the bell got to class. Time skip to lunch

Jack's P.O.V

I need to get rid of that guy he's getting in the middle of me and Gayson I mean Grayson. Sure I hate gays but Grayson is different. He's cute and so tiny and if something is like that I want it to myself why can't I just have what I want. Oh wait Grayson is terrified of me I need tp get on his good side like before.

Flashback

"Hey Jack what are you doing here all by yourself ?" Oh it's Grayson the kid that everyone wants I can see why he's cute for sure. I get up to say something but we ended up holding hands. "Ha look at Jack and his boyfriend !" I hurry and push Grayson on the ground and kick him calling him fag , gayson and other horrible things. God why did I do that to keep my reputation ?

End of Flashback

That one day is how our friendship died that is why he is afraid of me now. God I wish that I could tell him how cute he looks when he blushes or how good his sent is. And how everytime he is around me my wolf howls with joy. 

"You did this you know he would still be ours if you hadn't done that."

I know Midnight I am the cause of this and now I have to pay for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that u guys enjoy the story so far tell me what you think about the characters so far.


	4. The Big Day

Grayson P.O.V

"Hey my little omega how are you ?" "I'm ok mom just excited to find out who my mate is." Yep today is the big day time to find my perfect match now onto school early so I can miss Jack.

Time Skip..

"Hey Grayson I heard the news Happy B-Day." Oh it's Devin I can reconize his voice anywhere. I hope that he is my mate he's perfect. 

"I wouldn't mind if he took over my body in any way."

Wow moonlight nice job now stop putting things into my head. "Hey Devin nice to see you again." I really want to kiss him fuck it im doing it mate or not. I start to move close to him looks like he wants it to. I get so close but someone pulls me back. "What do you think you're doing you belong to me and stay away from him." Oh god Jack wait he's my mate ?

Jackson P.O.V

Why did you do that Jack you do that you know how Grayson feels about you. 

Dammit Midnight I know but he was about to kiss him. 

"Jack what's the matter with you you can't...."

"He's my mate not yours ok !" God I can't believe I just did that. Now Grayson is about to run away but I won't let him he keeps struggling but he isn't getting out of my grasp.

"Sir please let me go my arm hurts." My poor baby he's hurt and I need him to understand that I'm sorry. 

"How can you be sorry for everything that you have done to me." Did I say that out loud. As quick as I can I grab Grayson and put him in my car. "Let me out of this thing." "Grayson please listen to me please I want to apologize for the past."


	5. Trapped

Grayson P.O.V

Why why is he my mate he can't stand me and he just hates me. "Sir can y-you tell m-me where we are g-going ?" Crap stutter much. "First of all stop calling me sir one its a turn on and it's weird...." He pauses and rubs my tears away me being me flinches."Second of all we are going to a place where you and I will live together don't worry there is plenty of my clothes there." He tells me about how he found this place and that he goes there when he's mad and some other stuff but I'm to scared to hear anything. "Hey Hey are you even listening to me right now or am I talking to myself?" He asked. I jumped "Uh sorry sir I mean Jack I wasn't listening sorry." I stutter. "Please listen to me you are mine and no one is going to take you away from me got that?" Jack said in his alpha tone. I flinch and whimper,"S-sorry sir but I don't think that you would want me i'm just an omega the bullies omega." Jack starred at me with anger in his eyes ,"So are you rejecting me because..." "N-no sir I was just saying that maybe you should have a female mate instead of me." I whine. 

Time Skip..

I see a cute cottage up ahead it seems tiny until I get inside. "Wow this place is huge." I say without thinking. I hear Jack chuckle ,"Well at least you like it,after all it's for the both of us to share right my little mate." I blush at his comment. 

"Do we need him to love us because I want both Jack and Devin to mate us" I hear moonlight say dirty little wolf. "I want them both too but Jack is our mate and Devin is just a friend."I say to moonlight. "So you do want him why?"I hear Jack say. I jump," W-what did I say that out loud s-sir if I d-did I am truly s-sorry." He gives me a worried and jealous look,"No I can hear your thoughts because I am your mate so you should forget about Devin because you're mine forever."I bow and nod my head yes. 

Jack's P.O.V 

He does love me but Devin had to get in the way I can't have this man trying to get my mate. "Hey Grayson come here we need to talk about the living conditions." He came after I called with a worried look on his face. "Y-yes sir you c-called." Damn why does he do that it gets tiring him not being able to cal me by my actual name but to call me sir constantly. "Well for example, no one can come in here without me knowing, you need to stay here when I leave only when I take you with me." I said. He looked at me with sadness,"Do I really h-have to s-stay h-here sir?" he asked. "Yes you do because,I want to make sure that you don't do anything stupid that will make you go to him." I said.

Grayson's P.O.V

I can't believe this he's making me stay here under my will. He can't do that can he?"

Please stop making me angry saying those things."Jack said.Oh yeah he can read my mind,"S-sorry sir" He gave me a look and I shivered.


	6. Stay With Me

Jack's P.O.V

I don't want him to leave me I want him to stay and not think about that other guy. "I don't want him to leave either but he dose wants that boy we need a way to show him that we love him." Ok but how are we suppose to keep him when his head is filled with fear because of what I did to him ? "That's for you to figure out and not me so get a move on." OK here we go time to get my mate back.

Grayson P.O.V

I can't seem to get over the fact that I have to stay with this man.He hates my guts and me also. "Hey Grayson come here for a second we need to talk about the rules." Jack yelled.I don't wanna go to him no matter how much he tries I won't love him. "I still can here your thoughts so stop complaining and get your ass here NOW!" I hurry and run to him trying not to fall. "I'm h-here sir" I said. "Yeah we have some rules.Number one stay in my sight when I'm around. Number two don't talk to anyone else especially boys.Number three remember that you are mine and you belong to me only." Wow he's possessive a little too possessive for me."And no awful comments about me it makes me feel bad and I don't want to feel bad." Do we have to stay here? "Yes,he's our mate so we have to want him." OK but you better not do anything.


	7. I Want Him Back

Devin's P.O.V  
It's been a while since I've seen Grayson I really miss him. His cute face soft hands and when he blushes when we talk.I also haven't seen Jackson any either.  
"We should look for Grayson I want him."  
Oh you big pervert don't get your hopes up he has a mate remember.  
"I can change that I know that he wants us."  
I do to but he has a mate so I just can't waltz up to n there and take him.  
"But I can and I will if I don't see him here tomorrow."  
Oh yeah he hasn't been here hasn't he.  
"I worry about his mate that is his bully so I have to help."  
Wait did you just say bully like in beat me up bully ?   
"Yes you idiot we need Grayson back before that beast tries anything."  
Okay I'll try to get in contact with Grayson's Mon and Dad.


	8. Mission Get Mate Happy

Jack's P.O.V

 

"Jackson what is mate doing ? "Midnight questions. I don't know bud maybe still trying to process the whole "The Alpha Is My Mate" thing. "But mate will love us right ?" I still don't know Midnight he is still scared of us and it's my fault. I don't know how but I will reverse it." I "didn't like the other guy he try to take mate away." Yes, I know midnight and I hated it to that' why I had to take action. "Yeah I want to see mate so let me out." No not now bud I don't think that he is ready to see you and who knows what you are going to do. Well I tried but please I need to talk to him myself. Let me ask him ok then we'll know. "Oh ok then but I still want to talk to my mate." Wait,bud did you say your mate you know he's mine to right ? "Yeah I know but I will treat him better." Hey now you are making me rethink asking him. "Wait I'm sorry Jack just let me talk to him myself ok." Ok, I guess you can talk to him but I have to ask first ok puppy. "Don't call me that human." Oh well then boy ok and I am sorry for calling you a puppy. Now let's go get our mate.

Grayson's P.O.V

"Umm,hey Grayson." I hear him say and I jump when he comes in. "Hey calm down I just wanted to ask you something babe." Wait did he just call me babe ? But why that's not like him is his wolf talking if it is then I'll be ok right. "I can still hear you in my head Grayson." I shake my head and tell a quick sorry letting him talk. "Ok so my wolf wants to finally meet him mate and I wanted to ask you first so i just have to say are you ready to make contact with a wolf mainly an alpha wolf ?" I think about the question for a few minutes. Do I really want to meet his wolf what if he tries to mark me or anything like that ? I don't want to be marked by him, wait what if his wolf is like him then I will be dead."Hey stop thinking like that !" He yells causing me to scurry into a corner."Look I know that you are scared but you can't judge a book by it's cover right I mean you've never even met Midnight before." I look at him when he says his wolf name,"Wait did you say that your wolf's names is Midnight ?" I question him and he nods,"Well isn't that a coincidence mine is named Moonlight." Jack looks at me questionable,"Oh wow that's something so you are the moon to my night." I blush at his comment and make up my mind. "I think I'm ready to meet Midnight."


End file.
